Print media, such as newspapers, magazines, etc., include physical material upon which visually perceivable content can be printed and subsequently perceived by a viewer. Accordingly, print media are accompanied by time and cost logistics to effectuate production and distribution logistics.
Electronic media includes Internet content, e-books, e-magazines, etc. Though electronic media can require electronic hardware for end-user perception, significant financial and time costs are realized over printed content, as production (electronic copies) and distribution of electronic media can be almost instantaneous and highly efficient.
With the introduction of the Internet, electronic media has recognized substantial research and development efforts culminating is vast technological advancements, while print media has generally remained stagnant. Since this time, electronic media have also gained a substantial share of the news and entertainment information markets, while print media has recognized a substantial decline. In some settings and/or for some viewers/users, electronic media have arguably supplanted print media altogether. Accordingly, as print media has experienced a decline in readership, it has also experienced a decline in revenue streams via advertisements and circulation.